fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BenjaminFreeLife/Big Louie - Day 4
Sorry if I am writing so late. Got caught up on studies. Soon I was thinking if I should skip a day. Please go here to vote: http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BenjaminFreeLife/Big_Louie_-_Day_1 Precap: Big Louie: This is a task. Simple made for "fun". Peggy: The heck? Hugo: Weird. Big Louie:You will go get the basketballs in the prize room. Kingsley: let's go! (They all go and come back) Clover and Carlo: WOAH! Basketball nets! Awesome! Peggy: E-yuck! Kingsley: Can't wait! Franco: I just hope this is easy. 4:00 PM Big Louie: Your "fun" task is to play basketball. Simple. Franco is the judge and he picks the teams. Franco: Okay then. Roy, Carlo, Cecilia, Mandi, Hugo, Peggy, Kingsley on one team. And Tohru, Gino, Bruna, Sasha, Sarge Fan, Rita and Clover on another team. Yep that's it. 4:15 PM Franco: (blows whistles) GO! (Roy has the ball and is coming to score) Mandi and Hugo: Pass! Pass! (Roy is blocked by Gino, Bruna and Sarge Fan) Carlo: (whispers) I'm open! (Roy passes the ball to Carlo) (Carlo goes up to shoot) Peggy: Tohru, block Carlo! (He tries to shoot) (Tohru fails to block) Thoru: Eugh! NO! I missed! Franco: He shoots and he...... (The ball circle on the edge of the rim of the net but finally goes in) Franco: SCORES! Peggy, it's your team's ball. (Peggy's team huddles up) Peggy: So what we'll do is I'll start to go with the ball. I know I'll be blocked at some point. Then I pass it to Sarge Fan. Sarge Fan: Then I continue upward to about near the net. I will be blocked by someone large. Gino: So you should pass to me instantly and I'll shoot! Rita: What if this fails? Peggy: It won't. Trust me. 4:30 PM Franco: And GO! (Peggy comes up with the ball a little more than halfway) Mandi: I gotcha! Peggy: No ya don't! (Peggy passes it to Sarge Fan diagonally) Sarge Fan: Got it! (Sarge Fan runs up to near aim for the net) Kingsley: Can't get past me! Sarge Fan: Oh yes I can. (Passes it to Gino) Hugo and Carlo: This pathway is blocked! (Gino tries to make a shoot and fails) Gino: So much for nothing but net. The ball bounces of the rim and Carlo gets it) Carlo: Got it! (Carlo makes a run for it and makes a shoot) Franco: It's...... (The ball instantly swishes in) Franco: IN! (All cheer) 6:45 PM Carlo: Well that game was tiring. Kingsley: Yep. Clover: I know I'm not Crystal, but I predict you two will be good friends. (Carlo and Kingsley high five each other) 8:15 PM Roy: It's dinner time everyone! Sasha: Please say pizza, PLEASE! Roy: It's.......p- Sasha: YES! PIZZA! Roy: Yeah that's what it was. So please wait a little. 9:00 PM Roy: Pizza's ready! Sasha: Yum! Carlo: Let's dig in! Hugo: Yep let's go! 10:00 PM Roy: Boy, am I stuffed. Kingsley: I could eat more. Over the month, my stomach has expanded to a 16 Litre capacity. Carlo: I guess I could eat one more bite...? Big Louie: At 10;30 PM it's light's off. Please be aware. Clover's group Clover: Well, I love this pizza! Sasha: This sauce and cheese is EPIC! Cecilia: Well that was delicious. 10:30 PM Big Louie: It's lights off! Carlo: I am tired. Big Louie's Sign Off Speech: There weren't much arguements today. Everyone (epsicially Peggy) was peaceful today! If this continues, life in Big Louie is great! But however if it doesn't....... Category:Blog posts